Bring Me To Life
by KingKazul400
Summary: A songfic dedicated to the opening scene of "MegaMan Zero". Please, even if you don't like the series, at least try to read it. And to the veterans of the series, the song has been lurking in my mind since I first played the game...


Heh, a little thing done on my meager spare time before Exams. After a coupla days, I found it again and decided to post it. Note that this is my first songfic and this idea has been stuck in my mind since I heard the song.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
A songfic for MegaMan Zero  
  
Ciel panted heavily as she raced alongside her fellow Resistance members, dodging and weaving enemy drones. Passy, Ciel's cyberelf, flitted to and fro, confusing the occasional X Drone with her wings. An X Drone suddenly planted itself before Ciel. It raised its Mark 20 Buster Rifle at her, ready to end Ciel's short life. The rebel human scientist raised her arms in defense.  
  
A quick burst of plasma fire erupted from a rifle. The X Drone before Ciel was terminated, leaving only broken blue armor and fried chip circuits. Ciel felt someone pick her up and carry her. Looking into the brown eyes of her savior, she hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Milan," she murmured as they continued to dodge enemy blasts.  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before i come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing i've become_  
  
Several explosions were heard from behind them and Ciel winced as she saw several of her faithful Resistance members fall before the ion beams of the dreaded Golems. These great ten to sixteen feet tall monsters have the ability of smashing anything into pieces with their ion laser or even their bare metal vices.  
  
"Keep going, Commander!" a fallen and injured Reploid yelled as he continued to fight with his Buster Rifle against the slow moving tide of X Drones. "Get Ms. Ciel to safety! Agh!" His life was terminated as a green beam of ion energy smashed through his body, forcing his fusion engine to overload and explode. Ciel looked away as she saw the Reploid version of blood burst forth, staining the floor of the woods.  
  
_Now that i know what i'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life_  
  
Ciel fell onto her knees in the muck of the collapsing and dank laboratory. Befroe her was the body of Milan, the same Reploid of the Resistance who saved her once before. With her head bowed as she shed tears for the fallen, she barely noticed her cyberelf alighting on her shoulder.  
  
"Ciel!" the silently mourning scientist turned her head to her cyberelf "You should use me to bring Zero back to life. You have no choice."  
  
"... ... ... Passy," Ciel softly said as several X Drones started advancing into the room. "If I do... you'll be..."  
  
"Don't worry about me," Passy floated closer to Zero's inert body. "Remember, everyone is waiting for your safe return!"  
  
"... ... ... Okay," Ciel said as she shut her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"No," Passy replied as she began charging up her energy. "I should thank you, Ciel. Good-bye!"  
  
_Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before i come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing i've become  
  
Bring me to life_  
  
A great golden beam encompassed Zero's body as data began to flow about his body. The beam finally dissipitated, causing the X Drones to become confused. When the light finally disappeared, Ciel was amazed to find the legendary Zero standing before her.  
  
"Zero..." Ciel softly said as she watched him test out his strength by clenching his gloves. "... has been resurrected..."  
  
"... ... ..." Zero looked at her, confused but ready. Ciel gently placed a hand on the warrior's arm, unsure if he is truly real.  
  
_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
_"Zero?" Zero looked at Ciel in a calm manner that also calmed her down. "Help me? Please?" Ciel gave a small squeak as the X Drones finally recovered. Raising their busters, they fired at Zero.  
  
Zero leaped into the air, carrying Ciel in his arms into the air. Ciel was amazed how high a Reploid can truly jump. Coming back down, Zero smashed with his weight into the face of the lead drone, shattering its head. Without its command unit attached to its body, the drone fell backward with electricity surging all over its body.  
  
From behind his right shoulder, Zero drew out his Z-Buster. As quick as a flash of light, Zero quickly terminated the rest of the small drone squad.  
  
They soon reached a dead end, with Ciel standing on a metal scaffold. Looking up, she tried to size the situation.  
  
"A dead end..." the scientist softly said as she tried to find some secret entrance. "What should we do?"  
  
Ciel's footing slipped and fell onto the weak metal scaffold. She fell into the dark void as the scaffold collapsed. Falling down feet-first, she reached upwards and screamed.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as Zero leaped into the void. Tumbling through the darkness, Ciel saw Zero falling head-first with his arms reaching out for her. Looking downwards, Ciel screamed. The floor was slowly becoming visible. If Zero should fail to catch her, they would both be in danger.  
  
Zero finally caught her by the hand and quickly placed one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. As the floor quickly came close to them, Ciel scrunched her eyes in fear. If this Reploid was truly the Zero in the legends, he should be able to withstand the fall.  
  
With a heavy stamp and a column of dust, Zero's feet made heavy contact with the floor. Gently, he placed Ciel back to her feet.  
  
_All this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
_

"You **are **the legendary Zero..."

======

"Bring Me to Life" by Evanescense © 2003 Wind-Up Records  
  
======  
  
Questions? Comments? Leave a Review!


End file.
